


the sounds of silence

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass comes to Gotham City</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sounds of silence

Girl is a wind. Girl travels wherever she wants to. She follows the roads, the people, anyone who looks like they know where they’re going. Girl disappears.

This is how Girl finds herself in Gotham.

Girl is good at disappearing. Girl is good at finding places to disappear into. But what Girl likes to do, most of all, is to help and protect people who need help and protection. And there are always people who need that.

Girl knows that this will not take away her loss, their loss. But it can stop more loss. Girl feels that this is worth it. And Girl knows that there are always dark cities that need it.

Girl knows that Gotham is not the only dark city. Beijing was dark, and sprawling, and filled with people. She left Beijing because she was starting to be noticed, and the one thing she must be is unnoticeable. It is as necessary in her as breathing.

The trip over the sea was cold and damp and salty. She hid for a month, being a rat. Once they found land again she slipped into the warm water like a shadow and swam to shore.  But this place rained too much and was too muggy, so she hid inside an airplane’s belly and held her ears as they popped.

But she knew planes. Father had taught her before she stopped being Daughter and became Girl.

In the dry bright land she landed in, someone died because she wasn’t fast enough. Girl hated herself. Girl walked through the desert. Girl almost died.

Girl woke up in city and decided to try again.

The dry bright land had given her sunburn, so Girl climbed into another plane, this one full of people in jackets and hats. And when she came to Gotham –

Violence was etched into the people’s bones. Death followed their footsteps. Girl smiled, because Girl knew she had work to do.

She’d come home.


End file.
